los hermanos stormrage la batalla final
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: despues de la derrota de arthas en la guerra elfica el rey exanime volvio por la cabeza del elfo que se atrevio a desafiarlo
1. Chapter 1

**el despertar de un caballero **

despues de la derrota de los muertos vivos en la guerra elfica ,todo fue paz y tranquilidad , 200 años después los muertos vivientes regresan por el elfo que los desafio , pero con un plan mas siniestro que el anterior

furion : tyrande ya pasaron 200 años pero nuestro enemigos ancestrales volvieron

tyrande : si , lose necesitamos a las centinelas

furion : no tyrande , nesecitamos llamar a todos nuestras tropas el mal a llegado a nuestras tierras

en ese momento se escucha los gritos de una aldea junto al rio donde shandris vive

shandris : ¿ que demonios pasa ? ARTHAS ¿como es que sigues vivo ?

linch : ahora no soy arthas , SOY EL REY LINCH y e venido por la cabeza del elfo que me asecino

shandris : primero me responderás por lo que le hiciste a mi aldea malnacido

linch : jajaja tu pequeña elfa quieres desafiarme no me hagas reir

furion : detente demonio insensato largo de mis tierras antes de que tenga que echarte

linch : entonces que asi sea

de la tierra sale un ejercito de muertos vivientes que azota la aldea , los elfos corren para escapar de la ira de la plaga

linch : ahora frotsmur ( reviviendo a los elfos muertos )

shandris embia a sus arqueras , furion a sus druidas y tyrande a sus cazadoras pero son rapidamente barridas por la plaga que se lebantaron para atacar a los elfos

linch : stormrage dejate ver ¿ o acaso pretendes embiar a tus guerreros inutiles a hacer tu trabajo ?

furion : nesecitamos mas ayuda aqui gigantes ataquen

shandris : tengo una idea nesecito 5 minutos

tyrande : deacuerdo ve joven ,rapido

shandris corre en medio del bosque percegida por un grupo de muertos vivos , hasta que llega a una arboleda que parece estar abandonada y comienza a abrirce paso atravez del desértico bosque

shandris : por favor , tu pueblo te nesecita de nuevo , por favor

pero no paso nada y los muertos vivientes la atacaron pero antes de matarla una extraña figura aparece frente de ella y con una especie de espada corta por la mitad a los muertos vivos

shandris : gracias , gracias , gracias a vuelto , es usted verdad

illidan : asi es shandris , eh regresado


	2. Chapter 2

**la hoja demoniaca ... arde**

la imagen del elfo empuñando la espada demoníaca era como un símbolo de orgullo

shandris : lord illidan los muertos volvieron ,necesitamos su ayuda

pero illidan no respondió solo veía el horizonte y olfateando el aire

arthas : aggg me canse de esperar , vappirus te quedas a cargo lo iré a buscar a los bosques felwoold

illidan comienza con shandris una carrera contra el tiempo y ve que sus tierras eran arrazadas por un ejercito de muertos

illidan : ahh es estado esperando este momento

vappirus : jajaja ¿quien eres pequeño elfo ?

illidan : soy el que va a acabar con tu banda de inútiles

vappirus : ¿ de enserio , como aras eso ?

illidan : con esto (desenvainando la hoja demoníaca )

vappirus : ah la hoja demoníaca , entonces las leyendas son ciertas

illidan : ¿cuales leyendas ?

vappirus : dicen que un elfo demoníaco saco la espada hace ya 200 años y fue el quien derroto a mi señor

illidan : ¿ y que le paso a ese elfo ?

vappirus : dicen que murió en la pelea , otros dicen que que su cuerpo se lo consumió la espada

illidan : jajajajaja ese elfo sigue vivo idiota , que clase de imbesil creyó eso

vappirus . antes de destruirte te lo preguntare ¿ como derrotaste a ese demonio ?

illidan : no fue tan difícil ,solo me la entrego

vappirus . no te creo , como un elfo patético pudo derrotar a un gran demonio

illidan : jajajajaja es que no lo entiendes , yo soy ese demonio de que tanto hablan

vappirus : mmmmm interezante una vez que te quite esa espada tendre el poder que nesecito para poner a esta maldito mundo de rodillas ante mi

illidan : primero tendras que pasar sobre mi

vappirus : no hay problema vamos alla

una feroz pelea se llevo a cabo entre el demonio y el cazador , pero illidan lo tomo del cuello y lo miro a los ojos

illidan : no nesecito mi espada (usando sus garras)

vappirus : no por favor TEN PIEDAD TE LO RUEGO , TEN PIEDAD

illidan : piedad eh ,¿ QUE ES PIEDAD ?

illidan decapito a vappirus y encendio en llamas su cuerpo , desenfundando la hoja demoniaca creo una onda expansiva y aniquilo a los muertos

shandris : illidan nos salvaste ... illidan tus manos

illidan cayo de rodillas y mira sus manos

illidan : estoy bien , pero la espada ... me empieza a rechazar

shandris corta unos trozos de su capa y le envuelve las manos

shandris : lo sentiste verdad ?

illidan : si y tu ?

shandris : ya a comenzado

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**el plan **

illidan : furion ¿están todos bien ?

furion : no , hermano la mayoría de las tropas cayeron ante el ataque

illidan : maldicion , si hubiera llegado ante solo...

furion : no hay tiempo , para lamentaciones , dudo que los muertos vivientes nos dejen en paz

illidan : entonces queda una sola cosa que hacer

furion : ¿ no te refieres a ...?

illidan : exacto , ATENCION ELFOS , SE QUE MUCHOS PERDIERON A SUS SERES QUERIDOS PERO NO HAY TIEMPO PARA LLORAR , APARTIR DE AHORA ESTAREMOS DESTINADOS A DETENER A LOS MUERTOS VIVOS DE UNA FORMA U OTRA , ATACAREMOS EL TRONO DE HIELO Y DESTRUIREMOS A ARTHAS , EL REY LICH Y A TODO MUERTO VIVIENTE QUE SE NOS PONGA EN FRENTE

furion : ¿ tienes un plan verdad illidan ?

illidan : ahora que lo mencionas ... no ninguno

furion le da un golpe en la nuca y lo mira enojado

furion : maldición illidan , esto es serio

illidan se pone serio y comienza a penzar

furion : tengo una idea

illidan : te escucho

furion : la espada que portas es una espada demonio , entonces podemos usar sus poderes para capturar el alma de ner' zul

illidan : lo que dices es verdad pero... a que mas da hay que hacerlo

furion : bien hermano , nesecito que ballas a ver a la alinza y a la horda , nos daran sus tropas dispondrás de un buen ejercito

illidan : que tyrande se encarge de reunir las tropas y curar a los heridos

furion : ¿ y yo que are ?

illidan : me mantendrás vivo el tiempo que puedas

furion : ¿que ?

illidan : si vendrás con migo

illidan y furion se dirigen camino los bosque felwood donde la corrupción sigue donde illidan se ve cara a cara con el rey arthas

arthas : hola illidan !

illidan : pareces cambiado arthas , te ves , no me digas como sobreviviste

arthas : gracias a zafiron el me rescato y mi rey me dio una nueva vida

illidan : no te acostumbres, tu sangre sera mía

furion : hermano , no tenemos trabajo que hacer , vive hoy pelea mañana

illidan : es verdad , ya nos veremos rey ... arthas

illidan utiliza sus energias para dividir la tierra y arthas retrocede , los hermanos aprobechan y escapan

furion : no sabias que podias hacer eso

illidan : yo tampoco , aun no se todo los poderes de mi espada que me dio

furion :¿quizas con tu ayuda nos baste ?

en ese momento aparece shandris

shandris : illidan , ¿nesecito que...

illidan : shandris ¿ que haces aqui ?

shandris : persegi a arthas hastas estos bosques

illidan : lo que hiciste fue peligroso , te pudo haber eliminado

shandris : pero... pero yo

illidan : no discutas con migo

shandris : tiene que ver esto ...

los tres corren hasta los llanos y la esena que precencio illidan era increible , sus ojos se volvieron rojos , sus grarras crecieron , su espada se encendio en llamas y sus alas se abrieron

illidan : ARTHAS PAGARAS POR ESTO , ¿ME OYES ARTHAS ? PAGARAS POR ESTO

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**el incrédulo cazador...**

illidan , shandris y furion ven la imagen que arthas habia dejado con la aldea de shandris

shandris : era un pueblo orgulloso , no merecían esta muerte tan deshonrosa

shandris comienza a llorar y sus ojos se llenaron tanto de lagrimas como de odio al ver que en un árbol sagrado estaba todos los cuerpos de su pueblo

illidan : des ahoga te

shandris : estoy bien , estoy bien

illidan : des ahoga te , ya

shandris comienza a gritar tan fuerte que los muertos vivientes se alertaron de su presencia y marcharon en dirección a ellos

illidan : tenemos que...

furion : los muertos vivientes , tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido

shandris : no , no huiremos mas

shandris corre en dirección a los muertos vivientes empuñando su arco

illidan : shandris espera ¿ que demonios va hacer ?

furion : déjala sabe lo que hace

illidan : son demasiados hasta para mi

shandris detiene a los muertos vivientes y jha'on le hace frente

jha'on : ¿quien eres tu ?

shandris : soy quien les pondrá fin a su marchas , malditos muertos

jha'on : ¿ como harás eso pequeña elfa ?

illidan : shandris corre , sal de ahi

shandris comienza a mover su arco y sus ojos comienzan a brillar , su cuerpo comienza a levitar y con un movimiento hacia abajo cae un destello deluz seguido por marejadas de estrellas fugaces que golpeaban la tierra y al ejercito de muertos

shandris : por mi pueblo , MAGIP-CAHI-EHM

illidan : no puedo creerlo

furion : creelo hermano , recuerda que ella es la reencarnación de elune

illidan : si pero ...

furion : no te preocupes , ella es mas poderosa de lo que tu o yo podríamos ser jamas

illidan : el dolor de su pueblo masacrado fue demasiado para ella

furion : si ella no controla sus emociones como nosotros

shandris seguia con su ataque hasta que no quedo muerto viviente que destruir

jha'on : eres muy valiente elfa o muy estupida

shandris : (con los ojos brillantes ) , te a llegado la hora , basura

jha'on : ajajaj no me hagas reír

jha'on ataca con una horda de murciélagos , shandris los repele sin moverse un centímetro

illidan : repelió el ataque solo elevando sus energías , no es posible

shandris :ahora es mi turno

shandris extendió su arco y la flecha comenzó a brillar , jha'on comenzó a huir para escapar a su muerte , pero fue inutil

shandris : MAGIP-CAHI-EHM (soltando su arco )

la flecha emitió un destello al golpear en el cuerpo del muerto y jha'on callo ,no muerto por la flecha , sino pulverizado

furion :¿ahora me crees illidan ? , ella es mar fuerte que nosotros dos

illidan : si lo se , ella ya no es una niña

furion :tienes razón hermano ,déjala ir de una vez

illidan y furion van al campo de batalla , illidan ve que shandris tiene lagrimas en sus ojos y con sus manos la toma de los hombros y la pone de pie

shandris : (llorando) , si que no debi desobedecerlo pero...

illidan : hiciste lo que debías , shandris no te preocupes , yo no soy tu padre para cuidarte

shandris : si lo se pero , gracias por haberme cuidado (abrazando a illidan )

en ese momento aparece tyrande corriendo desesperada

furion : ¿ que sucede tyrande ?

tyrande : las tropas que teníamos repente se convirtieron en muertos vivientes que nos atacaron

furion : ¿ cuantos sobrevivieron ?

tyrande : solo yo , quedo yo sola

illidan : espera quedaste tu sola y las 1000 tropas que habían se convirtieron en muertos vivientes

tyrande : te contare lo sucedido

continuara...

en el proximo chapter hay posible muerte de uno o mas personajes


	5. Chapter 5

**el incrédulo cazador...**

tyrande : verán cuando reuní las tropas heridas del suelo comenzó a brotar un tipo de gas verde ,pero no le dieron importancia , hasta que comenzaron a desmayarse y se levantaron como muertos vivientes

illidan : mmmmmm tengo la ligera impresión de saber que pasa

furion : tyrande llévanos hasta donde paso

los 4 se ponen en marcha y llegan hasta el llano de luna donde illidan se acerca al suelo y ve que parece que la tierra esta muriendo , moja su dedo en un charco de agua y se lo lleva a la boca , lo que proboca que escupa la sustancia verde

illidan : como lo sospeche...

tyrande : ¿ que es illidan ?

illidan : se llama "polvo de anthropus " ,una sustancia muy rara

furion : ¿es muy malo eso ?

illidan : ten en cuenta , que esto al lado de la plaga , la plaga no es nada

furion : ¿donde se consigue esta sustancia ?

illidan : solo se consigue en la isla de los 5 puntos

tyrande : ¿como sabes esas cosas ?

illidan : las aprendí de cenarius

furion ¿tiene cura ?

illidan : no , ninguna conocida pero el verdadero problema es que uno no siente los efectos hasta despues de perder el conocimiento

furion : jamas recuperaremos a nuestras tropas

en ese momento se escucha una batalla al final del llano

afrael : venga desgraciados , probad la ira de la alianza

illidan : una batalla

furion : resiste extranjero , no estas solo

despues de atacar y derrotar a los exploradores , illidan reconoce a su viejo amigo

afrael : illidan , si que a pasado tiempo verdad

illidan : si es verdad viejo amigo , mírate

afrael : si me volvi ... viejo

illidan : el es mi hermano , furion stromrage

afrael : es un honor poderoso druida , el es mi hijo aftinon

aftinon : los muertos fueron vencidos , pero se acerca una segunda ola llegaran mañana

afrael : hijo mio , te presento a los hermanos stromrage

aftinon : yo lo conozco , ¿ es cierto que usted vencio solo a un ejercito de muertos , solo agitando su espada ?

illidan : mas o menos , pero con ayuda de mi hermano y mi... estudiante shandris

aftinon : un gusto señorita

shandris : el placer es mio joven elfo

tyrande : luego podremos saludarnos , los muertos vienen para acá

aftinon : déjelos que vengan les mostraremos de que están hecho los elfos de la alianza

illidan : no te confies joven , esos desalmados matan si piedad

aftinon : pero con usted de nuestro lado , no perderemos eso seguro

shandris : pieza con la cabeza fría , a mi me hubieran matado , si illidan no me ayuda

aftinon : ¿como diga mi lady ?

los guerreros se dividen

illidan : ¿que imprecion te causo ese joven elfo ?

shandris : es algo engreido , pero un buen sujeto

illidan : parece que te encuentra encantadora

shandris : descuida tengo mis ojos en otro blanco

illidan : seria un gran partido para ti , solo piénsalo

shandris : si puede ser , no , mejor no mi corazon le pertenece a otro

continuara


	6. Chapter 6

**la caida de un elfo y el regreso del principe **

illidan : te lo tengo que decir shandris yo...

aftinon : los muertos se acercan , arqueros preparados

illidan : escuchen , los muertos nos superan 10 a 1 , pero aqui resistiremos , por elune , por la luz y por todas las personas que asesinaron sin piedad

furion : druidas preparados , ATAQUEN

tyrande : cazadoras , es la hora de la colera

illidan y aftinom gian las tropas , pero illidan ve a lo lejos que arthas gia el ataque

illidan : ahora es mi oportunidad , de terminar con esto

arthas : illidan que combeniente

afrael : aftinom ¿donde estas ?

illidan avanza junto a aftinon y van callendo los muertos ante los 2 elfos

illidan : niño ¿sigues aqui ?

aftinon : ja algien tiene que cubrirte , verdad cazador

illidan : si es verdad , pero estoy ocupado

aftinon se separa de illidan , mientras sus espadas derriban a los muertos , pero un descuido lo hiso poner frente a frente con arthas

arthas : tu ... maldito elfo

aftinon : no pasaras por aqui príncipe caido , tendrás que pasar sobre mi

arthas : te daré el honor de ser atravesado por la espada del rey arthas

una pelea pareja , pero aftinon era mas veloz que arthas y con un golpe a su armadura es derribado de su caballo

aftinon : padre ! (utilizando su arco )

aftinon , utilizo su arco para defender a su padre y matar a los demonios de la cripta , arthas al ver que un elfo lo derribo de su caballo aprobecho que aftinon estaba distraído y empuño la frotmure y lo atraviesa quedando los 2 de frente

arthas : ves te dije que serias atravesado pro la frotsmure , te ateviste a derramar mi sangre

aftinon , se rie y empuña su espada ,se empuja hasta quedar cerca de arthas y con sus ultimas fuerzas , ataca a arthas en el pecho creándole varios cortes eran 11 , 12 ,15 crotes distintos

arthas : maldito , nunca te mueres (retirando su espada ) muere maldito (decapitan dolo )

al ver la imagen afrael no puede creerlo , y con su espada desenfundada ataca a los muertos , hebrio de poder y sangre aniquila a todo aquel que se le ponga en frente , sus gritos por la perdida de su hijo son mas tenebrosos para el enemigo que unos tambores de batallas

afrael : ARTHAS !

arthas estaba herido por los cortes de aftinon , mientras estaba de rodillas apoyado con la frotsmure , trataba de huir , pero apenas podia respirar , los gritos incesantes del capitan hacia que se le pusieran los pelos de punta incluso a illidan , se nesecitan 3 hombres para sacarlo del campo de batalla pero es mas fuerte y su deseo de venganza era mas fuerte todabia

illidan : arthas pagaras por esto !

illidan ataca a arthas , quien se cubre con frotsmure , pero arthas nota que el ataque de illidan rompió un diente de frotmure , arthas desaparece temiendo que su espada se rompa

illidan toma la hoja demoníaca , que se enciende en llamas y con una honda demoníaca y un grito desaparece a los muertos vivientes

despues de la batalla nadie celebra , todos estan callados , illidan permanece en silencio frente al campo , y observa fijo la sangre derramada

illidan : madre ¿ habrá alguna forma de evitar derramar mas sangre ?

arthas : si la hay cazador de demonios

illidan : arthas ¿como te atreves a ...

arthas : tranquilo , yo soy el príncipe arthas ,pero no soy tu enemigo

illidan : ¿ eres el verdadero arthas ?

arthas : si , tu espada libero mi alma de la frotsmure , eh venido a socorrerte

illidan : no necesito tu ayuda yo puedo solo con esto

arthas : si lo e notado , pero si hay una forma de evitar derramar mas sangre

illidan : la hay ¿como ?

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**la caida de un elfo y el regreso del principe **

arthas se reúne con illidan y comienza a relatar los planes de nert'zul

illidan : ¿entonces que planea exactamente el rey arthas ...?

arthas : planea usar el polvo de antrhopus para contaminar toda forma de vida ,para convertirlos en muertos vivientes

illidan : ¿como la plaga de lordaeron ?

arthas : si , aaaa lordaeron , mi tierra , mi hogar

illidan : descuida joven principe , lordaeron esta otra vez bajo el mando de la alianza

en ese entonces furion ve que el fantasma , esta hablando con su hermano

furion : illidan ¿ que significa esto ?

illidan : el , es el verdadero arthas

furion : no puede creerlo , ¿como paso ?

arthas : cuando illidan le rompio un diente a la frotsmure logro liberarme

furion : entonces , ¿ si illidan destruye la espada por completo ...?

illidan : todas las almas capturadas , serán despedidas y podrán descansar en paz

arthas : y linch le puede decir adiós a los muertos vivientes

en ese momento los hermanos hablan a solas para decidir que hacer con el alma de arthas , pero no era una decisión fácil

furion : debemos darle una oportunidad , trata de ayudarnos

illidan : no furion , debe ser parte de un plan para destruirnos

furion : escucha illidan , ese no es el arthas que intentas destruir , es el alma de el

illidan : ¿y que vas a hacer darle un cuerpo para que luche junto a nosotros ?

furion : buena idea , con la ayuda de los druidas lo podremos volver corpóreo

illidan : ¿ ESTAS LOCO ? por si no recuerdas el es el causante de todo esto

furion : descuida illidan , el puede significar un poderoso aliado

illidan : has lo que quieras , yo no formare parte de todo esto

en el circulo druidico arthas se posiciona con los druidas de furion , que con el poder de la magia druidica le devuelven su cuerpo ,, un resplandor aparece y hay estaba el ultimo paladín , arthas el campeón de la luz

arthas : gracias poderoso druida , jamas podre pagarle lo que a hecho por mi

furion : fue un placer joven príncipe , quizás la diosa te concedió una nueva oportunidad

illidan y shandris estaban debajo de un árbol pero illidan , no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con la espada ,¿ por que sus manos sangraban ?

arthas: ¿ sigues mirando esa espada cazador de demonios ?

illidan : no entiendo que pasa , cuando tome la espada , no me afecto , pero con el tiempo sus poderes me comenzaron a dañar a mi también

arthas : eso es una espada demoníaca , solo puede ser empuñada por un demonio y tu cazador , no eres un demonio completo

shandris : si eso lo sabe , yo se lo dije

illidan : no es cierto , nunca me dijiste nada

shandris : si es cierto

illidan : no es cierto

arthas : ya basta , esto es serio

illidan : ¿ hay alguna forma de que esta espada no me dañe ?

shandris : es imposible , tal vez la apariencia de illidan sea de un demonio , pero su corazón sigue siendo elfo

arthas : es verdad , tu sangre esta mezclada

furion : cuando illidan consumió la calavera de gul'dan sus poderes se mezclaron al igual que su sangre

illidan al escuchar las palabras de sus compañeros se molesta y levanta vuelo , pero sin destino

shandris : ¿que demonios le pasa ahora ?

furion : no lo se

shandris : tu hermano si que esta loco de remate

illidan viaja hasta encontrarse en un lago tranquilo y comienza a murmurar para comunicarse , con la diosa que le encargo la misión

illidan : ¿ endurecer mi corazón ? ¿ es eso lo que necesito ?

tyrande : nunca fuiste tan desalmado illidan

illidan : tyrande ¿ que haces aqui ?

tyrande : decidi seguirte , ¿ por que estas solo ?

illidan : parece que la espada me rechaza , solo por mi lado elfo

tyrande : escucha illidan , nunca pensé que fueses un monstruo , pero cuando te vi cubierto de sangre , en la guerra ancestral ,tu... cambiaste

illidan : eso fue hace mas de 10 mil años ya olvídalo

tyrande : ¿ a pasado una eternidad verdad ?

illidan : ¿a que te refieres ?

tyrande : ya lo olvidaste , nuestro santuario , nuestro lago secreto

illidan : eso eran boberas de niños tyrande

tyrande : ¿ recuerdas la primera ves que me salvaste ?

illidan : si , casi te mueres por no saber nadar

tyrande : ¿ ese muchacho el que me salvo deveria cumplir esta mision , no lo crees ?

illidan : ese muchacho esta muerto

illidan se pone de pie y se dispone a irse , enfundando su espada

tyrande : ILLIDAN , ese muchacho que me prometió que me protegería ,sigue ahí solo búscalo ...

illidan no escucha y comienza a volar en dirección a su hermano , pero shandris parece haber escuchado toda la combersacion

tyrande : ya puedes salir de ahí joven cita

shandris : lamento haberme escondido pero yo...

tyrande : tranquila he aprendido a contar con tu curiosidad

shandris : disculpe sacerdotisa , ¿ que paso entre usted e illidan ?

tyrande : esa mi amiga es una larga historia

shandris : descuide tengo toda la noche ...

tyrande : sientate , te lo contare todo

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**la verdad del cazador de demonios**

shandris comienza a escuchar el relato de tyrande

tyrande : hace mas de 10 mil años una noche de luna llena nacieron dos elfos , pero lo raro es que nacieran gemelos , el mayor nació con los ojos dorados

shandris: ¡ illidan !

tyrande : exacto ,pero lo raro es que el menor no naciera igual a el , el jefe de dicha familia trato de matar a su primogénito , por que pensaba que traería desgracias a su gente pero su madre lo impidio ella se encargo de educar y enseñar a illidan ya que no era muy apreciado por su padre y sus compañeros , de joven trataron de aprender la magia druidica pero eran muy diferentes , furion aceptaba con risa los fracasos , pero illidan no toleraba los fracasos ,haci que cenarius le encomendó una tarea sencilla estudiar el pozo de la eternidad y aprender sus poderes a illidan le empezó a interesar la magia arcana , cuando eran jóvenes decidieron empesar su entrenamiento militar allí fue donde conocieron a una elfa aprendiz de sacerdotisa

shandris : ¿esa era usted verdad ?

tyrande : si uno de ellos era muy tímido pero el otro era muy... , hacia las cosas sin pensar 2 veces , entre los 3 formamos una especie de grupo que hacíamos muchas tonterías , pero illidan seguia siendo rechazado y furion ante los ojos de los demas era un elfo muy débil , en las competencia illidan me superaba por mucho , su fuerza , agilidad y destreza no se comparaban con el de ninguno otro , pero para mi el seguia siendo algo ...

shandris : engreído...

tyrande : si eso es verdad , pero cambio mi opinion sobre el cuando en una competencia en los arboles furion cae del arbol y se lesiona la pierna , illidan que llevaba la ventaja dejo los arboles y bajo para socorrer a su hermano menor recuerdo que el le dijo

_illidan por que bajaste perdiste la competencia y la oportunidad de entrar a las fuerzas elfas _

_ descuida furion , los hermanos stormrage , terminaran juntos en este puesto _

en ese entonces illidan cargo a furion en sus hombros y se trepo a los arboles y terminaron juntos , ahí note que quizás illidan no seria tan malo después de todo

shandris asombrada por el relato de tyrande , le pregunta

shandris : ¿que paso después ?

tyrande : una noche en que illidan seguía un grupo de orcos que robaron a unos elfos viajeros , decidí seguirlo

vi como el con sus puños los derrotaba y recuperaba las cosas , cuando me acerque trate de llamar su atencion , pero...

shandris : pero ¿que ? digamelo

tyrande : caí en este mismo lago , illidan me rescato y me vendo los cortes que me hice , esa misma noche acampamos bajo las estrellas y el comenzó a tocar una especie de flauta mágica que provoco que me gustara su música en ese entonces me prometió que no dejaría que nada malo me pasara a mi , o a furion

al día siguiente volvimos a la aldea y fui a ver al oraculo del pueblo , le pregunte que me esperaba en el futuro , me dijo que había dos hermanos por los que tenia que decidir , pero me prohibió que eligiera a illidan , ya que estaba condenado

_¿como condenado _

illidan esta marcado con el simbolo de un gran destino y no tiene que ser interrumpido , al irme me entere que illidan habia sido reclutado por Azshara para combertirce en miembro de los cazadores de demonios , pero en la guerra milenaria ,todo cambio illidan perdió a su padre enfurecido arremetió con las espadas de su padre a los demonios , al verlo cubierto de sangre no pude contenerme y entendí lo que el oráculo , illidan entro al castillo despues de que sargeras le quitara los ojos y asecino a Azshara y toda la legion de cazadores de demonios , ademas el fue quien hiso implocionar el pozo de la eternidad , no malfurion , illidan trato de restaurarlo para recuperar el favor de los nobles pero lo encarcelaron , luego lo libere y paso lo de la carabela de gul'dan y el resto es historia

shandris : pero no entiendo entonces en la guerra milenaria , los demonios no empezaron la guerra ...

tyrande : así es illidan empezó esta guerra y ahora tratara de terminarla

shandris : estaña a illidan ¿verdad ?

tyrande : el futuro esta escrito , de haber elegido a illidan este mundo estaría perdido joven , el renunciaria a todo y a todos por no poner en peligro a mi o a su hermano

shandris : entiendo , bueno sera mejor que me valla hay cosas que quiero saber ,otras preguntas que revelar

tyrande : si es lo que pienzo , es verdad creo que el siente algo hacia ti , y tu igual

shandri : ¿como sabe eso ?

tyrande : hahahaha tranquila viví bastante tiempo joven entiendo , pero ten encenta que el necesita endurecer su corazón y sin el jamas ganara esta guerra

shandris : entonces ¿ tengo oportunidad verdad ?

tyrande : todo es posible joven pero ten fe , ahora vete rapido

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**el regreso al reino dividido **

despues de una larga marcha el nuevo príncipe esta de regreso en su tierra natal con la ayuda de illidan y furion , arthas se encuentra en camino hacia lordaeron ,pero debe darse prisa el ataque ya comenzó

afrael : vamos guerreros , por lordaeron y por la alianza

jaina : que la luz no ayude

en ese momento los muertos vivos avanzaban por la capital ,arthas ( muerto vivo ) avanzaba matando a cualquiera que le hiciera frente

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : adelante guerreros hacia la victoria

arthas cabalgaba a todo galope y se apresuraba

arthas : por la luz , resistan por favor!

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : atrás estúpidos , esta tierra es mía rindan ce y me asegurare de que su muerte sea rápida

afrael : no te dejare pasar , tu mataste a mi hijo

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : ahahaha no sabia que era tu hijo y no es que no me importe de una forma u otra te quitare del medio

afrael : tu solo inténtalo , monstruo !

arthas y afrael se disputan el reino pero arthas ( muerto vivo ) fue mas fuerte que el , antes del golpe final

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : sabes ahora te reunirás con tu hijo , una vez muerto te reclutare para mi ejercito

afrael : primero muerto antes que servirte

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : que haci sea

antes de la estocada final un rayo de luz ataca al príncipe caído

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : ahh ¿ que especie de truco es ese

arthas : ¿ como estas ?

afrael : hay dos arthas , ¿ que sucede ?

arthas : descuida todo estará bien

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : vaya , esto es una sorpresa ¿ como hiciste eso ?

arthas : no te lo dire , pero te dire algo , ILLIDAN TE ENVÍA SALUDOS

arthas ( muerto vivo ) :¿illidan ? ese maldito

arthas : es hora de que dejes mi reino , este es mi hogar y lo voy a defender

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : te ensere una vez y lo volveré a hacer

arthas : vamos alla te mostrare que te equivocas asqueroso muerto

arthas ( muerto vivo ) :ami no me mangonea nadie !

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**el ultimo paladín vs el caballero de la muerte **

en ese momento arthas recuerda todo lo que paso ,todas las personas que murieron por su culpa

todo los horrendos actos cometidos , el asesinato de su padre , el de los paladines , el ataque a kuel'thalas

el asesinato de los magos del kirin'thor , la invocación de archimonde , traicionar a sus hombres y la muerte de muradin

arthas : por todo el mal que causaste ,y todas las vidas que robaste hoy vengare a mis camaradas caído, hoy esto termina aquí

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : estúpido paladín ,te daré una oportunidad tira tu mazo y rinde te ante la cólera del azote

arthas : si tal vez podría ( con sarcasmo )

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : hahahah ,desafiante hasta el final

arthas : lo único que tenemos en común es que ambos moriremos

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : eso crees , lastima que yo planee vivir eternamente

arthas el paladín ataca con su mazo al caballero de la muerte ,quien repele el ataque con la frotsmure , quien le lanza sus espirales de la muerte

arthas : lucho por la luz ( ataca con la luz divina )

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : ¿ que planea illidan ?

arthas : no lo sabrás , primero tendrás que matarme

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : habla estúpido ( golpeándolo con el mango de frotsmure )

arthas se pone de pie y ataca nuevamente a el caballero de la muerte pero este se enfada y con un golpe certero destruye su mazo

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : vez te dije que no podrías vencerme ,ahora únete a mi y gobernaremos el mundo

arthas : no nunca , me uniré a ti , destruiste todo lo que me importaba

arthas ( muerto vivo ) intenta acabar con el paladín con un golpe de gracia

arthas : escudo divino !

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : bravo , pero esa técnica no te servirá de mucho , no dura mas que unos instantes

arthas utiliza la técnica del sol y sega al caballero de la muerte , quien aprovecha y escapa para reunirse con afrael y jaina

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : arthas , no importa donde te escondas te encontrare y te aniquilare

arthas se escabulle entre las calles hasta que unos soldados lo ven y el sargento le ordena que lo ataquen

sargento : el príncipe arthas maldita seas traidor , VENGANZA PARA EL REY !

arthas : no esperen...

sargento : pagaras , por esto traidor...


	11. Chapter 11

**el ataque a la capital de lordaeron **

arthas estaba acorralado entre la espada y la pared

arthas : escuchen , no es lo que parece yo...

sargento : no digas nada ..."caballero de la muerte ", ahora que estas desarmado no te dejaremos ir

en ese momento afrael aparece y evita que asesinen a arthas

afrael : !ALTO¡ ,sargento el es el verdadero arthas

sargento : ¿ que ?

afrael : si mire hacia el este

todos miran hacia el este y ven que el verdadero caballero de la muerte se acerca con su ejercito de muertos vivientes

arthas : escuche sargento necesitamos llegar a la capital , si no estaremos perdidos

los soldados dudan unos segundos ,hasta que el sargento toma una decisión

sargento : ahh creo... creo que lo llevaremos príncipe arthas , a caballo guerreros , a caballo

todos se dirigen al castillo para preparar la resistencia , los arqueros y soldados se preparan para el asedio

arthas : afrael , quiero darle las gracias por... por salvarme

afrael : tu me salvaste del caballero de la muerte , es lo menos que puedo hacer

soldado : príncipe arthas , han llegado las fuerzas de los muertos vivientes

afrael : esto no tiene buena , estamos completamente rodeados

en ese momento arthas recuerda lo que sucedió con muradin y con mal'ganis

afrael : príncipe arthas ¿ se encuentra bien ?

arthas : si solo... recordaba

afrael : ¿ tiene algún plan ?

arthas : si , si lucharemos lo mejor que podamos ,eso es seguro .no puede exigirle mas a un hombre

afrael : ten , toma esta espada

arthas : pero...

afrael : no debes ir desarmado , príncipe

arthas :¿y tu ? ¿como lucharas ?

afrael : perdí a mi hijo en batalla , yo ya estoy vencido , pero peleare

arthas : muy bien que hacia sea

los muertos vivientes llegan a las puertas del castillo y con el caballero de la muerte

arthas ( caballero de la muerte ) : escucha "paladín " esta es tu ultima oportunidad para salvarte

arthas : estas loco ,tu nos matarías con gusto si nos rindiéramos

arthas ( caballero de la muerte ) : es verdad , me conoces bien ...paladín

arthas : si hemos de caer que hacia sea , pero caeremos luchando estúpido bellaco

arthas ( caballero de la muerte ) : a mi no me mangonea nadie , guerreros al ataque

los muertos vivientes rápidamente dominan el campo de batalla y se dirigen hasta el castillo , donde arthas los espera con un plan , que solo el conoce bien

afrael : príncipe arthas ¿ que hacemos ?

arthas : paciencia , este plan puede salvarnos la vida , pero si lo hacemos mal todo estará perdido

afrael : pues dese prisa , los muertos vivientes ya están llegando a palacio

arthas : déjalo que lleguen , sabrán lo que es bueno


	12. Chapter 12

**el verdadero poder de un paladín **

el ataque había empezado los soldados de la alianza se preparaban , afrael dudaba del plan de arthas ¿que era lo que tenia en mente ?

tendría que esperar

afrael : por la luz ¿que arthas no se equivoque ? , tropas ataquen

caballero de la muerte : adelante guerreros matadlos a todos de inmediato

la guerra por el control de lordaeron había empezado , los muertos rápidamente tomaron las calles y las tropas de arthas retrocedieron hasta llegar al castillo

afrael : las tropas lo han retenido lo mas que pudieron ¿ tienes algún plan ?

arthas : si , la victoria del caballero de la muerte ha hecho que se confié , no vera la trampa que le e tendido hasta que sea demasiado tarde

en ese momento el caballero de la muerte entra al castillo y ve que arthas esta sentado en el trono de su padre

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : sal de mi trono !

arthas : sabes me puse a pensar que aquí es donde ocurrió todo

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : si eso es verdad , donde frotsmure demostró ser superior

arthas : si la frotsmure le gano a un anciano ¿ que impresionante ?

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : jajajaja si es verdad , pero ahora te reunirás con el ... paladín...

arthas : que así sea , me daré el gusto de verte inclinado ante la espada de la luz

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : entonces vamos allá

arthas y el caballero de la muerte se enfrentan a duelo pero el caballero de la muerte notaba que el circulo le parecía conocido

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : mmmmm el circulo de los paladines ¿ verdad ?

arthas : si , es aquí donde me consagraron y me ascendieron a paladín y donde empezó mi destino

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : basta de morserjas , estoy aquí para destruirte

arthas : es hora de que rebele mi arma secreta !

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : ¿arma secreta ? ¿ a que te refieres ?

arthas desenfunda la espada de la luz y con todas sus fuerzas utiliza la energía de la luz

arthas : ARMADURA DIVINA ! , por lordaeron , por la luz

el verdadero poder de el príncipe arthas , la armadura divina una técnica que solo un paladín de corazón puro podría utilizar

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : ¿ que especie de truco es ese ? , ¿como llegaste a tener un poder tan grande ?

arthas : ahora pagaras por cada vida que has arrebatado

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : entonces hagamos lo , solo uno sobrevivirá


	13. Chapter 13

**la batalla por un imperio **

la batalla por un imperio había empezado arthas confiaba en su poder para derrotar a su enemigo

arthas : con el poder de la luz , te regresare a donde perteneces

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : ¿ como ? ¿como es que un simple humano posee tanto poder ?

arthas : según las leyendas , un verdadero paladín puede usar las energías del sol para generar un poder incalculable

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : si es verdad , un paladín de corazón puro , pero tu no eres de corazón puro

arthas: si lo soy , tu eres el cuerpo , la maldad en persona y yo soy el alma la representación de lo bueno

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : ajajajaj no me importa , de todos modos volverás a ser parte de la frotsmure

arthas: eso crees , pues lo veremos

arthas ( muerto vivo ) ataca al paladín y lo logra atravesar con su espada , el caballero de la muerte se sorprende de como fue tan fácil de derrotarlo

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : ves te dije que serias atravesado por mi espada

arthas : estas seguro de eso... caballero de la muerte

arthas ( muerto vivo ) ¿ que especie de truco es este ?

arthas : tu no puedes tocarme con tu espada

en ese momento arthas sale a las calles de la ciudad y ve que los muertos avanzaban

arthas : cierren las puertas !

afrael : ya escucharon , cierren las puertas , rápido!

los muertos vivientes quedaron atrapados y con la ayuda de los elfos que encantaron las puertas , ningún muerto viviente podía tocarlas

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : es una trampa ... emboscada !

pero era tarde estaban atrapados sin salida

afrael : espero que su plan resulte príncipe arthas

arthas : si la victoria de el caballero de la muerte a hecho que se confié no vera la trampa que le tendí hasta que sea demasiado tarde

afrael :¿ y ahora que ?

arthas se acerca hasta las calles para quedar frente a el ejercito del caballero de la muerte y con la armadura que brillaba como oro todos los soldados se inclinaban al verlo pero los muertos lo atacaban y eran rápidamente eliminados por sus energías

arthas : ! por mi padre el rey !

generando ondas de choques masivo y curando a los soldados heridos

arthas : por lordaeron , por la luz

arthas acabo con todas las tropas , solo quedaban a sus pies cadáveres sin vida alguna pero ¿donde estaba el caballero de la muerte ?

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : tal vez puedas escapar al inevitable poder de la muerte , pero no sera por mucho

arthas : tal vez yo muera , pero tu lo veras tendido de espalda y con la espada de illidan en to pecho .

arthas ( muerto vivo ) : eso lo veremos ... te esperare dentro de 3 semanas en el trono de hielo , si puedes llegar

arthas ( muerto vivo ) desapareció sin dejar rastros y con un ejercito destrozado , el paladín callo rendido y cansado por la técnica que había utilizado

afrael : príncipe arthas ¿ esta bien ?

arthas : si pero me duele todo , es el precio por usar un ataque tan peligroso

afrael :¿ lo que no entiendo es por que el caballero ... no lo mato ?

arthas : es por que el no me puede tocar con sus manos , ni su espada

afrael : entonces príncipe tenemos la ventaja...

arthas : no amigo , si yo lo toco volveré a ser parte de el , aunque tenga un cuerpo propio

afrael : ¿ y entonces que hay que hacer ?

arthas : alistas las tropas iremos a corona de hielo , tenemos que confiar en illidan y pedirle a la luz que le de fuerzas para terminar con esto de una vez y para siempre


	14. Chapter 14

**revelaciones de un stormrage **

la curiosidad de afrael lo molestaba ¿por que arhtas no mato al caballero de la muerte

afrael : principie arthas , perdone señor que insista pero ¿ por que no mato al caballero de la muerte ?

arthas : es muy simple ¿ que es lo que soy afrael ? , condenado a vagar y ayudar a illidan o a su hermano en esta misión

afrael : un fantasma pero... ¿tiene cuerpo ?

arthas : no amigo ,no es mi cuerpo real es solo un hechizo que me permite ser corpóreo, cuando dos tipos de energías se dividen , mi alma que soy yo quedo atrapado en la espada y mi cuerpo real se lo llevo el caballero de la muerte , si yo toco al caballero de la muerte volveré a fusionarme con el pero como su cuerpo esta del lado de la plaga yo seré corrompido tambien

afrael : ¿ y no quiere eso verdad ?

arthas : no así que no estaré a salvo hasta que illidan mate a arthas

afrael : mmmmm entiendo , descuide yo me asegurare de que usted no caiga

arthas: gracias ...amigo ,ahora vamos a buscar a illidan

en los llanos de felwood illidan meditaba acerca de la espada que poseía

shandris : ¿ estas ocupado cazador de demonios ?

illidan: se nota mucho , pero eso no me preocupa ,sin mi espada jamas podre alcanzar el poder máximo

shandris: si logras derrotar a arthas , ¿que harás después con la espada ?

illidan : podre hacer lo que yo quiera ...

shandris : si ,seras ... libre

illidan : no , nunca seré libre mientras cargue esta maldición

shandris : descuida , no me importa estar con tigo mientras seas ...

illidan : un híbrido !

shandris : iba a decir una deidad pero bueno...

illidan: estas marcada shandris y yo jure ser tu defensor y nada mas

illidan se pone de pie y comienza a marcharse ,pero shandris se queda en el cordón del rió

shandris :a veces nuestros destinos juegan con nosotros ...caballero de la luna

shandris se pone de pie y se adentra en el bosque para llegar a su campamento

illidan : ya puedes salir tyrande

tyrande : uhh me recuerdas cuando eras mas joven y ahora ...

illidan : ese joven ,murió hace tiempo acéptalo!

tyrande : ¿cuando murió ?

illidan : cuando , tu... mataste mi corazón tyrande

tyrande : esa joven parece que te aprecia , no lo desperdicies ...cazador de demonios

illidan no escucha y abre sus alas ,desaparece en las montañas mientras caía la noche

continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

**la noche de el cazador y... demonios ?**

la noche era muy calurosa, illidan comenzó a cansarse de caminar y decide descantar en un lago cercano quien comenzó a pensar en vos alta

illidan : ¿por que esta espada me rechaza ?, ¿ por que ?

demon blade: por que tu eres débil cazador de demonio , es por eso que no puedes controlarme !

illidan: ¿ que demonios...? acaso estas hablando

demon blade : si pero... tu me estas escuchando ?

illidan : ¿que quieres de mi ?

demon blade : saber ¿por que rechazas el poder que te ofrezco ?

illidan : ¿ tu me ofreces a mi ?

demon blade : exacto , solo piénsalo con tu máximo potencial ,seras imparable y tus enemigos ... se arrodillaran ante ti

illidan : mmmmm interesante , ¿ que tengo que hacer ,para tener ese poder ?

demon blade : desacerté de tu parte débil illidan !

illidan : yo no tengo parte débil

demon blade : si la tienes , tu parte de elfo es lo que te mantiene esclavizado a los mortales , solo piensa en lo que conseguirías con solo ser un demonio completo

illidan : si el poder debería ser mio !

en ese momento illidan y la espada funden sus mentes , illidan comienza a ver imágenes de el demonio que lo invoco

bock 'sarha : saludos cazador de demonios , bienvenido al averno

illidan : ¿ que es este lugar ?

bock'sarha: este es el lugar donde descansan los demonios derrotados y la mayoría están aquí por ti

illidan : ¿ que hago en este agujero ?

bock'sarha: debes hacer que destruyan a illidan stormrage

illidan:¿que , a que te refieres con eso ?

bock'sarha: que maten tu parte elfo y seras un demonio como nosotros ...

vammpirus: vaya ,vaya, hola illidan ¿como estas ?

illidan : estaba bien hasta ver tu horrenda cara

illidan quiere tomar su espada , pero esta lo quema e illidan la suelta ,la demon blade cae clavandose en el piso y las raices aun putrefactas la encierran

illidan : ¿que demonios paso ?

vampirus : no puedes usar una espada demonio en la averno , ahora estas a dispocision de los demonios que tu asesinaste , ahora nos vengaremos y tu seras uno de nosotros

vampirus llama a un horda de demonios y estos rodean a illidan , este con las garras en llamas comienza a atacar a los demonios ,pero esto no morían sino que se volvian a regenerar para atacar a illidan

illidan : ¿que demonios pasa ? ¿ por que no puedo matarlos ?

bock'sarha : es por que ya están muertos , illidan ningún arma mortal pueden destruirlos

vampirus : destruyanlo ,ahora

los demonios atacan a illidan con sus garras y le generan cortes y desgarramientos al cazador , illidan con sus alas logra escapar pero vampirus lo sigue , es una carrera apresurada en los aires ,donde vampirus logra derribar a illidan

illidan : ¿que me pasa ? mis poderes no sirven

vampirus :tus poderes no sirven en el mundo de los muertos! jajajaj

en ese momento bock'sarha aparece y le habla a illidan ,pero este no entendió el acertijo

bock'sarha : recuerda illidan , " no esta vivo el que ya se eterno y con miles de años hasta la muerte puede morir"

illidan :¿"con miles de años hasta la muerte puede morir "? ¿que significa ?

pero no le dio importancia , el ataco a vampirus ,pero este le repele el ataque , illidan se comienza a enojar ,y sus garras colmillo comienzan a crecer

vampirus : si, eso es illidan comienza a perder tu corazón y tu alma

pero una luz desciende a la tierra y lo saca de el mundo de las tinieblas, illidan se despierta con la luz del sol mientras furion se acerca

furion :aqui estas ,¿pasaste la noche en este rio ?

illidan :tuve una pesadilla pero... donde esta mi espada

furion :¿ la perdiste ? oh no y ahora que haremos?

illidan : furion ya se donde esta ya lo recordé

furion : ¿donde la dejaste illidan ?

illidan : en el mundo de los muertos ...

furion :¿ que ? ¿como en el mundo de los muertos ?

illidan : te contare lo que paso anoche

continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

**luchando por alma ..y corazón **

illidan : la única forma de recuperar mi espada es volver al mundo de los muertos

furion : illidan! tu no volverás

illidan:¿ por que no ?

furion : por que necesitas un portal para poder ingresar y mucho poder

illidan: es verdad ,el portal necesito la barrera de los muertos y los vivos

furion : ire contigo

illidan : no furion , necesito que alguien cuide el portal

furion : ¿y quien ira contigo ?

illidan: shandris!

furion :¿ por que ella ?

illidan : es la única que puede sacarme

furion : ¿donde esta ella ahora?

illidan: esta detrás de nosotros entre los arboles

shandris sale de atrás de los arboles y comienza a acercarse

furion : esta bien , shandris ve con el

shandris : ¿por que yo ?

illidan comienza la invocación del agujero para trasportarse

illidan: ¿estas lista para ver algo que nunca viste ?

shandris toma su arco y una espada ,pero las flechas que ella tenia las dejo y tomo una flecha especial hecha de plata pura

illidan:¿para que es esa flecha ?

shandris : para una ocasión especial

illidan: no dudes en dispararme con esa cosa si es nesesario

ambos cruzan el portal y llegan a un mundo de tinieblas ,donde no había sol , ni luna ,ni estrellas

shandris : ¿que es este lugar tan tenebroso ?

illidan : bienvenida al mundo de las tinieblas

shandris : ¿ y que hacemos aquí ?

illidan : cuando tenga mi espada , volveremos a nuestro mundo

shandris: ¿ y si no lo conseguimos ?

illidan: no lo se , pero la voy a buscar

en las colinas se encontraba la demon blade con enredaderas de sangre en su alrededor

illidan: hay esta , ahora... ¿que demonios ?

illidan tomo la espada y comenzó a quemarse las manos ,pero el volvió a tomar la espada pero el poder demoníaco lo comenzó a corromperlo

illidan comenzó a transformase lentamente en un demonio y sus ojos perdían lo ultimo que tenia de rastros elfos

shandris : illidan , no ,no

illidan: shandris ! sal de aquí rápido , antes de que sea tarde

shadris : por favor ,no nesecitas hacer esto

illidan : largo de aquí , no quiero lastimarte

shandris : no illidan ,no te dejare aqui

illidan : la flecha , utiliza la flecha ahora

shandris : ¿quieres que te mate illidan ?

illidan : si hazlo ya !


	17. Chapter 17

**garras de demonio corazón de elfo **

illidan : no te lo volveré a repetir , hazlo ya

shandris comenzó a extender su arco y al momento de dispara su flecha ,illidan corto la flecha con su espada

shandris : illidan detente , no tienes que hacer esto

pero el demonio era en realidad bock'sarha quien se había metamorfoseado en el cuerpo de illidan , pero... el no era illidan

bock'sarha : no soy illidan , pero tengo su cuerpo

shandris : déjalo como estaba ,sal de su cuerpo

bock'sarha : yo no tome su cuerpo , el me lo dio

shandris : eso es una mentira !

bock'sarha : cree lo que quieras pequeña elfa , illidan no volverá

shandris :¿como hiciste para absorber la energía de illidan ?

bock'sarha : lo hice a través de sus ojos , sus ojos son el portal para tomar su poder y ahora debes morir

bock'sarha ataca a shandris con la espada pero ella intenta tomar su espada que estaba muy lejos , ella antes de sentir que la la espada de bock'sarha la derrote una espada detiene el ataque ...era illidan pero era un elfo ...era elfo

illidan: te olvidaste de mi ... demonio

bock'sarha : así que no rechazaste tu parte elfa ,que decepción que no seas un demonio hubiéramos gobernado el mundo

illidan: devuélveme mi espada... demonio !

bock'sarha : ven por ella ...pequeño elfo

la batalla de loa hojas se llevo a cabo ,shandris era testigo de como el poder de bock'sarha era mayor que el de illidan ,antes del golpe final bock'sarha se disponía a dejar seco a illidan y quitarle su poder pero ella lo evito lanzando su flecha de plata y dándole en el pecho

**ojos sangrantes...**

bock'sarha se quito la flecha de shandris y mira a illidan a los ojos

bock'sarha : no puedes correr illidan ,a través de tus ojos tomare tu vida

illidan : eso es lo que crees demonio , sabes que pasa cuando tome de nuevo mi espada verdad ?

bock'sarha : antes de que te acerques me alimentarte de tu vida illidan y no puedes pelear de lejos jajajaja

illidan no tenia opción estaba contra la espada y la pared sabiendo que el mundo dependía de el hizo lo único que se le ocurrió

saco sus garras y las tendió en llamas preparándose para atacar

bock'sarha: illidan sabes que tus garras no pueden lastimarme ,¿ por que las usaras contra mi?

illidan: este ataque no es para ti !

bocksa'rha: espera que...

sin dudarlo illidan ataca al unico punto débil que tiene ,ataca sus ojos sabiendo que a través de ellos perderá su vida ,esos ojos dorados se tiñeron de sangre y bock'sarha quedo tan shoqueado como sahndris

bocksarha: maldito! ¿como pudiste...?

illidan se acerco y tomo la espada y bock'sarha quedo mudo

illidan: es hora de que el elfo tome el control ... desaparece demonio!

illidan lo apuñala con la demon blade y absorbe a bock'sarha quedando illidan como dueño de la espada legendaria

shandris : illidan... tu

el rostro de illidan estaba cubierto por su sangre , el caballero de la luna quedo ...ciego !

illidan: no digas nada y vamonos de este lugar !

illidan tomo su espada y abrio un portal y ambos volvieron a felwood ,para tentar a sus destinos

continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

**una noche de luna llena... y una pasión consumada **

illidan :no-no puedo respirar...

shandris : descuida ya llegamos

shandris recuesta a illidan sobre el pasto y sale en busca de su hermano ,pero este no la dejo

shadris : deja que valla a buscar a furion , el puede ayudarte

illidan: no ,el seguro que se preocupara por mi ,no lo llames...

pero era tarde furion estaba cerca escucho todo lo que paso , al ver el rostro de su hermano cubierto de sangre , el no podia creerlo

furion : illidan ¿ que te paso ? tus ojos...

illidan: si pero ... mientras tenga la blade demon todo estará bien

furion: ¿estará bien ? mírate , tu te auto mutilaste solo por tener el poder de un demonio

illidan: no fue por el poder furion , fue por la salvación de mi especie y la del mundo...

furion: ahh esta bien ... tu sacrificaste tus ojos por el bien de los demás , no soy quien para juzgarte ...hermano

en ese momento los humanos , los orcas y los elfos nocturnos llegaron al punto de encuentro para atacar al trono de hielo de corona de hielo

en ese momento illidan comenzó a recuperar el aliento pero el sol se escondía en horizonte y las fogatas comenzaban a brillar lentamente y los aliados comenzaron el banquete previo a la batalla , en la mesa estaban todos sentados pero a furion le extrañaba que su hermano no estuviera ahí con los demás y envió a shandris para que lo buscara y lo trajera de vuelta con los demás

shandris : ¿y como haré para encontrar a illidan ?

furion : solo sigue la música de su flauta y listo , tráelo aquí

shandris se aventuro en el bosque y sigue la música que la lleva al borde del rió donde habían llegado del portal , el estaba ahí sentado con los pies en el agua mientras tocaba esa melodía

shandris : ¿illidan estas bien ?

illidan : si ¿por que no he de estarlo ?

shandris : sabes este día si que fue algo raro , espero no volver a ese lugar

illidan: ¿tenias miedo verdad?

shandris : eso es ridículo , yo soy la reencarnación de una deidad , no pueden matarme tan fácil

illidan: mmmmm porque yo si tenia miedo...

shandris : ¿de verdad ?

illidan: si de lastimarte ...es algo de lo que no me perdonaría

en ese momento illidan tomo las manos de shandris y ella lo quedo mirando

shandris: illidan yo...

sin que terminara de decir la frase illidan se acerca y la besa esta al sentir los labios de illidan instintivamente cierra los ojos y lo toma de las manos con fuerza

illidan : tenemos una historia shandris , tu y yo solos en esta noche de luna llena

shandris: pero tu... me dijiste que eras mi guardián y nada mas !

illidan : algunas reglas se hicieron para romperse , esa es la verdad !

al escuchar las palabras del cazador de demonios ,shandris comenzó a llorar mientras lo besaba ,lo que llevo a que illidan y shandris se posaran uno encima del otro , mientras illidan la besaba en el cuello shandris no pudo evitar soltar un gemino y la exhalación resonaba en la oreja de illidan , mientras el continuaba escuchando sus instintos que les decían que no se detengan

esa era la noche de luna que estaban esperando ansiosa mente los dos y de la cual ninguno se olvidaria... nunca...

continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

**los hermanos stormrage vs los hermano de las sombras **

illidan y shandris despiertan a orillas del rio preparados para la batalla final pero los elfos des sur reportan haber sido atacados , furion corre a buscar a su hermano quien estaba volviendo al campamento

furion: !illidan !

illidan: ¿que sucede hermano ?

furion: tenemos problemas , han arrasado el puesto del sur

illidan: pero eso es imposible , ese puesto es inviolable , tuvo que ser un ejercito completo para atacarlo

furion: la unica elfa sobreviviente esta en el campamento

los 3 se dirigen al campamento pero illidan esta convencido de que fue obra de arthas

elfa: el ... puesto fue atacado

illidan: ¿cuantos eran los atacantes ?

elfa: era...dos...

furion: docientos o dos mil

elfa: no ... señor solo eran dos , dos sujetos en caballos que volaban por los cielos

furion se pone pensativo y tiene una ligera idea de quienes son

furion: ¿dijeron algo que recuerdes?

elfa: si , dijeron busquemos a los... que nos desafiaron

furion mira a illidan y ambos salen del campamentos seguidos por tyrande

tyrande: furion ¿que sucede ?

furion: debemos ir a el puesto del sur , nosotros nos encargaremos de esto vamos

tyrande: esta bien , illidan ayuda a buscar sobrevivientes ...

furion: no tyrande , illidan y yo nos encargaremos

tyrande: ¿ acaso conoces a esos sujetos?

illidan: no hay tiempo si son quienes son ... no tardaran en llegar hasta donde estamos nosotros

illidan llama a su dragon y ambos se suben a su lomo y comienzan una carrera contra el reloj

pero cuando llegan al campamento del sur solo había cadáveres y sangre derramada

illidan : mantente alerta furion no sabemos quien o que tramen estos malditos

furion: no puedo creer que sigan vivos

furion escucha entre lo arboles que alguien venia y utiliza sus enredaderas para mover los arboles

furion: ILLIDAN!

illidan desenfunda la demon blade y se lanza sobre eso pero...era tyrande

illidan: ¿tyrande? ¿que demonios haces aqui ?

furion: tyrande debes irte , es muy peligroso !

tyrande: ¿por que es peligroso?

pero antes de explicarle los jinetes de las sombras salen de los oscuros bosques

agarol: vaya, vaya , vaya pero si son los hermanos stormrage

arhis: si hermano , los que nos desterraron de los bosques

illidan: ¿ no se como siguen vivos ? pero esto termina aqui !

illidan los ataca con su espada pero arhis lo detiene con la espada relámpago

arhis: mmmmmm tienes una buena espada ...cazador de demonios

arhis repele a illidan y este cae junto a furion , illidan se pone de pie y furion los mira fijamente

agarol: ¿que pasa acaso ya nos tienen miedo ? jajajaja siguen siendo tan débiles como siempre

tyrande:¡¿ son elfos nocturnos ?!

arhis: ERAMOS! elfos nocturnos hasta que ellos nos quitaron lo que fuimos destinados a proteger por orden divina

tyrande: se refieren al...

agarol: así es al orbe divino ! ustedes nos quitaron nuestro honor al matar a los demonios de las sombras

furion: ustedes fueron corrompidos por los demonios y sin nosotros los hubieran matados de todos modos

arhis: si pero ustedes nos mataron y cuando bebimos la sangre de los demonios nos volvimos potentes y ahora los exterminaremos

illidan: furion lleva a tyrande a un lugar seguro , yo los entretendré lo mas que pueda

furion desenfunda su báculo sagrado y les hace frente con illidan

illidan : sabia que no me dejarías... hermano

los hermanos de las sombras desenfundan sus espadas

arhis: contemplen la espada relámpago

agarol: y contemplen la espada trueno

illidan : valla nombrecitos !

**el báculo sagrado y la demon blade vs la espada trueno y relámpago **

la batalla entre los hermanos stormrage y los hermanos de las sombras había empezado

arhis ataca a illidan con la espada relanpago y este bloquea el ataque

agarol ataca con la espada trueno y furion la bloquea con su báculo

agarol: recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos en el palacio de la oscuridad !

furion: si lo recuerdo pero estabes no te tendre piedad , te matare

mientras illidan y arhis peleaban arhis lo ataca con una descarga , pero illidan la evade y lo ataca con una onda explosiva pero era inutil

agarol le arrebata el báculo a furion y lo lanza contra el suelo al ver la esena illidan trata de intervenir pero arhis se le pone en frente

arhis: estas peleando con migo ( dándole un puñetazo en la cara)

illidan : maldito te matare !

illidan da un salto en el aire y lanza su espada con tanta fuerza que corto el aire

arhis: ja a eso le llamas ataque , fallaste inútil !

illidan: no te apunte a ti hahahahaha

arhis se da vuelta y ve a su hermano menor atravezado por la demon blade , arhis corre a socorrer a su hermano y furion se acerca a illidan

arhis: hermano estas bien? mirame , no te mueras ,

agarol: no...no... no...

arhis se enoja y comienza a gritar por la perdida de su hermano

arhis :MALDITOS NUNCA SE LOS PERDONARE !

illidan: apuesto a que ahora se enojo

arhis toma la espada trueno y la combina con su espada para utilizarla como alabarda

arhis: mis poderes han crecido considerablemente y ahora vengare a mi hermano

atacando a illidan

illidan detiene la alabarda con sus manos y ve que la energía es demasiado para el solo

illidan: si su espada me roza me freirá vivo

arhis: asi es ahoira muere... maldito !

furion: illidan ! atrapalo

furion le lanza su baculo para repeler el ataque pero este es mas fuerte que illidan

arhis: jajajajajaj muere illidan jajajajaj

illidan: no puedo sostenerlo mas !

furion toma la demon blade y llama la atencion de arhis

furion: oye ! suelta a mi hermano

furion salta y arhis se cubre con su alabarda pero furion la corta por la y también al cuerpo de arhis

arhis: no puedo creer que nos vencieran ( pensando )

arhis cae partido en dos , furion levanta a illidan y quedan mirándose ambos

illidan: ¿creo...creo que esa es mi espada ?

furion: ¿ y yo creo que ese es mi báculo ...?

ambos cambian de armas y caminan hacia el horizonte

fuiron: ¿ no me agradeceras por salvar tu vida ?

illidan: ¿y tu ? ¿ me daras las gracias ?

furion : nah me da igual !

ambos caminas hacia su destino mientras caia el sol los hermanos stormrage se dirigen a casa

continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

**la batalla final y el juicio de ner'zul...**

los elfos nocturnos , los humanos y los orcos se prepararon frente a las puertas de corona de hielo , los nervios se asomaban ,el destino de la humanidad pendía de un hilo , illidan y furion se pusieron al frente del ejercito

illidan: arthas sal de ahí y responde por tus crímenes !

arthas: por mis crímenes ? , con lo que tu hiciste a tu propia gente yo soy un santo

illidan: arthas juro ante la luna que tu hoy seras atravesado por mi espada

arthas: que así sea ...illidan

la batalla había empezado pero arthas no parecía molesto ,illidan sabia que arthas tramaba algo , pero la pelea comezo las tropas de illidan comenzaron a caer igual que las de arthas pero el tenia un plan

arthas: retrocedan , guerreros retrocedan !

illidan: maten los sin piedad !

pero las tropas entraron al trono de hielo y a lo lejos se vieron los carros de despojo que comenzaron a vaciarles los ultimos barriles de polvo de antrhopus

illidan : no , maldición es esa cosa retrocedan !

pero era tarde el polvo ya estaba en el campo de batalla illidan cayo mirando el cielo mientras arthas entraba al trono de hielo

illidan: estamos perdidos ningún ser vivo puede soportar esto !

furion: no te rindas , no sabes cuales son tus limites

en el horizonte se veía que aragon se acercaba y con su aliento destruye los carros de despojo , con lo cual el polvo es insinerado y las tropas comienzan a recuperar el conocimiento

illidan: bendito seas aragon , ahora vamos por el príncipe arthas !

illidan se sube al lomo de aragon y se dirige al trono de hielo , los demonios de la cripta y las abominaciones se interponen en su camino pero el los corta con su espada , mientras furion dirije a las tropas

furion: adelante , tenemos que hacer caer el rey exanime !

los paladines elfos entran al trono de hielo pero illidan les llevaba una gran ventaja

illidan: abran paso basura ( destruyendo a los demonios de la criptas )

furion: prole de condenados , sientan la ira de la naturaleza !

furion destruye sin problema a las bashes y los brujos , tyrande y shandris guiaban a kael y thral

al llegar al centro de la cámara , arthas estaba sentado en el trono de hielo , illidan desendio de su dragón y los demas esperaban la señal para atacar

illidan quedo frente a frente con el caballero de la muerte , mientras sentía la presión de mil soles en su pecho

**la condena de ner'zul y el destino sellado **

illidan y arthas se miraron fijamente

arthas: han pasado tiempo de tu derrota en el trono de hielo

illidan: y han pasado años de tu derrota en los bosques

arthas: bueno , ahora se desidira el desempate

pero illidan no le importo y desenfundo la demon blade

illidan : ARTHAS , jure que te veria muerto y a la plaga desmantelada terminare esta noche lo que empece en la esperanza de la luna

arthas: admiro tu valor elfo , ni mis mas poderosos sirvientes pudieron contra tu hoja , pero ahora osas desafiarme , seras el primero en probar la ira de ner'zul , me pedirás clemencia y te la negare !

illidan: que haci sea , CAMPEONES ATACAD !

los paladines de la luna salen de sus escondites pero illidan es el primero en atacar a arthas

arthas: te mantendré vivo para que disfrutes como los extermino

arthas encierra a illidan en una tumba de hielo para que el luche contra los demas

arthas: os congelare las entrañas...

kael fue el primero en caer , luego tyrande , trhal y por ultimo furion

illidan observaba como caían sus aliados

arthas: jajaja sin duda has traido ante mi los mejores campeones de la luna , ahora observaras como los levanto como maestros de la plaga, la caida del mundo sera a manos de ellos y te recompensare por tu sacrificio involuntario !TU SERAS EL PRIMERO EN MORIR !

jajajaj me encanta esta ironía

illidan: que elune me bendigan por ultima vez y que me de fuerzas para poder romper estas ataduras

illidan sale de la tumba de hielo y antes de que arthas los levante , illidan corta la frotsmure a la mitad

arthas: imposible!

illidan : alsaos campeones de la luna , EL REY EXANIME...DEBE ...CAER!

los guerreros se ponen de pie y comienza a atacar a arthas

furion: por los espiritus...

tyrande: por la diosa elune...

shahndris: por mi pueblo...

trhal: por la orda...

illidan :BASTA ARTHAS TU ODIO NO CONSUMIRÁ MAS VIDAS !

el caballero de la muerte desafio a illidan y este lo atraviesa con la demon blade

arthas: es imposible que un elfo me derrote

illidan : todo termino arthas!

el caballero de la muerte habia muerto pero los relámpagos del cielo hacían resonar la tierra

furion: ¿todo termino illidan ?

illidan: no, no se a acabado !

shandris: illidan ya termino , vamos a casa

illidan : no lo entiendes verdad shandris , sin el control de su maestro la plaga se combertira en un peligro mayor para este mundo

shandris: ¿ y que vas a hacer ?

illidan : ahora entiendo las palabras de bock'sarha

shandris: illidan , no lo hagas por favor !

shandris al escuchar lo que illidan tenia que hacer comenzo a llorar

illidan : tengo que hacerlo !

shandris: no , no tienes que hacerlo , quedate con nosotros , quedate... con migo

shandris toma la mano de illidan y la apoya sobre su vientre

shandris: ¿sabes que significa verdad?

illidan: si ( sacando la mano del vientre de shandris)

shandris: furion , dile algo

furion: has traido mucho sufrimiento a este mundo illidan , la sangre que se derramo por tu culpa jamas podra ser limpiada , pero sin embargo te sacrificas por la humanidad , QUE ELUNE TE CUIDE ... HERMANO!

illidan toma la corona de ner'zul y su espada

illidan: ner'zul , hoy todo ... termina ... aqui , yo soy ILLIDAN STROMRAGE , EL ULTIMO CABALLERO DE LA LUNA Y DEFENSOR DE LOS ELFOS Y LA DIOSA ELUNE , tu maldicion termina hoy

shandris: corre detras de illidan pero este clava la espada en la base del torno de hielo y un campo de fuerza evita que alguien pase , sahndris comienza a golpear el campo en vano , cuando illidan se coloca la corona

shandirs: illidan jamas te olvidaremos ( con lagrimas en los ojos )

illidan: NO ! deveis olvidarme , si el mundo va a vivir libre del miedo no deve saber lo que a ocurrido esta noche , ahora vallanse y no vuelvan ...jamas !

los rayos partían el cielo , los truenos agitaban la tierra el gran guerrero conocido como el caballero de la luna había muerto

los guerreros le hicieron un funeral digno de un heroe , vinieron de todas partes a oir las historias narradas del héroe

furion : ¿sabes lo que paso después pequeño illidan ?

illidan: no señor ¿que paso ?

furion : eres muy joven para saber el resto de la historia y debes ir con tu madre

shandris: illidan hijo mio !

illidan: madre!

ambos se abrazan y el niño pregunta

illidan: madre ¿ crees que algún día sea como el caballero de la luna ?

shandris: claro hijo mio de eso no hay duda alguna !

hasta aqui les dejo pero no se pierdan el proximo fic " el regreso de la leyenda "


End file.
